


Gleam In My Eye

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Raditz and Tights on a whim decide to travel to the future to see what the it holds, but what they may find, may threaten their own future.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Gleam In My Eye

Raditz eyed the machine in front of him with awe and turned to the boy with blue locks, “And you said you came from the past in this?”

“Yeah, my mom made it, and then actually mom from this timeline had to fix it,” Future Trunks explained as he stood next to the taller Saiyan.

“That’s pretty neat! Man, a time machine! All the things you could see in it,” Raditz commented offhandedly with a tilt of his head.

“And it’s also illegal,” he heard a soft voice approaching them, and immediately his body snapped to attention. He turned to see Tights Briefs walking towards them, and she looked particularly scrumptious in her tight jeans that accuenated those naughty hips he had eyed many times and her gray blouse with multi-color polka dots with a French tuck that showed off her lean waist. Today she had daringly unbuttoned it low, to give a peak of her lovely breasts that he knew would be the right amount in his hands. Her champagne locks that touched her shoulders gleamed in the sunlight, creating a halo around her head.

“Hey Aunt Tights,” Trunks walked over to give the beautiful woman a hug and it gave Raditz a moment to wipe the drool off his face as he processed his thoughts.

“Hey there, pretty lady, did you miss me?” Raditz said as he nonchalantly leaned against the machine with his arms crossed, trying to look as casual as can be. He saw Trunks glance at him and turned away as he snickered at his new found friend.

Tights tilted her head at him, “Why would I miss you?”

“Ouch! You sure know how to cut my heart out, Tights,” Raditz said as he clutched his chest.

“And you sure know how to be funny,” she said as she approached to stand in front of the machine with her hands on her hips. “This is pretty impressive. Of course only  _ my _ sister would figure out time travel.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think you’re smart enough to figure it out,” Raditz proclaimed as he moved to stand beside her.

“You’re too kind, Raditz,” she said as she studied the machine as he observed her. When he was brought back on the whim of his brother, he had immediately been brought in by Vegeta, who he had shared a bond with and the closest person he would truly call a brother. Bulma had been wary at first, and rightly so as he remembered her when he first came to the planet. But she slowly warmed up to him, and now they were like siblings much to Vegeta’s irritation as they both didn’t have a filter, making the poor prince blush like a virgin school boy. 

Then,  _ she _ came to visit. 

Tights had come over for a visit to see her nephew and new niece, and Raditz had instantly recognized the woman as his other half, but the woman was stubborn and any of his advances went unnoticed, even with the earthling dating advice Bulma had given him. She did seem to come over more often, but that could be nothing more than wishful thinking on his part and more that she wanted to see her new niece. However, he was not going to give up, not until he placed his mark on her and filled her belly with his cub. He felt his cock twitch at the thought.

He cleared his throat, “Hey, why don’t we take it out for a spin?”

Tights glanced at him with a slight frown, “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Well, instead of the past, why don’t we go to the future? I’m sure there would be no harm in that?” Raditz tried to convince her with a small nudge against her shoulder.

“If you want, I can take you guys. Might be a tight fit, but I don’t see the harm,” Trunks said from behind them.

Tights looked over at her nephew, “I am a little curious…”

“Then hop in, Aunt Tights!” Trunks smiled softly. 

She gave him a small smile and looked back at the time machine, about to make her climb up when Raditz scooped her up in his arms. She pouted slightly, her honey brown eyes narrowing in annoyance, “I can get in myself.”

He grinned wickedly as he floated up to the top of the machine, “Oh, I know, but it’s more fun this way.” He landed inside and gently placed her on her feet, “There you are, my lady.”

She snorted at his words, “You’re impossible.”

Trunks flew up and took his seat at the controls, “Alright, Raditz, you might want to bend down as much as possible.” Trunks started pressing buttons into the machine, “So, where do we want to go?”

“You pick, beautiful,” Raditz grinned at her.

“How about… five years from now?” Tights said after some thought.

“Only five years?” Raditz teased.

“What, a lot can happen in five years,” she pouted prettily.

Raditz chuckled, “I’m game. Let’s do it Trunks, five years from today.”

Trunks nodded, pressed a few buttons and the top of the time machine came down, “Here we go!”

Raditz felt the lid of the machine press down on his hair and watched as they began to lift into the air, “You better not pull anything funny, brat. I know how your younger counterpart is.”

Trunks laughed goodnaturedly, “Well, that’s probably because he’s more like Vegeta than I am.”

Raditz scoffed, “Which worries me, because you’re definitely more like your mother.”

Trunks laughed harder, “I’ll behave, I swear.”

“Raditz, leave poor Trunks alone, he’s the best boy ever,” Tights said as she ruffled Trunks’ hair.

Trunks blushed at her praise, “Thanks, Aunt Tights.”

Suddenly, the machine shifted and they were flying through a void of color. Raditz felt his stomach flip, “Is wanting to hurl a side effect?”

Trunks looked over his shoulder to glare, “Don’t you dare.”

He felt a delicate hand rub his arm, “Are you okay?”

Raditz turned to Tights, who had a worried expression, and his sickness seemed to evaporate into the air, “Oh I don’t know if I’m going to make it.” Raditz falsely winced, clutching his stomach, and he was rewarded with Tights soothingly stroking his hair.

“Take deep breaths,” she said gently as he nearly purred from her touch.

He wanted the moment to last longer, but then they stopped and they slowly descended to the ground. Once they touched the ground in front of Capsule Corp, Trunks popped up the lid and pointed outside, “Out!”

“Is that your mama, or papa talking right now?” Raditz scoffed as he took Tights again into his arms and left the machine.

Trunks jumped down beside them, “I don’t sense dad or Goku. I’m hoping that means they are off planet training. Mom is here, my younger self is off somewhere, I’m assuming school and Bulla is in the house with a signature I don’t recognize.”

“That’s pretty cool that you can sense all that Trunks,” Tights said before she turned to Raditz and frowned. “You can put me down now.”

“Whoops, sorry,” Raditz was anything but apologetic as he set her down.

“I can teach you how to read energy if you want,” Raditz grinned.

Tights smiled back, “That would be nice, thank you.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like anything is out of the ordinary,” Trunks interjected as he looked around. A small satisfied smile graced his lips though Raditz could see a hint of sadness in the young man’s eyes.

“Why don’t you say hello to Bulma? I think she would be happy to see you Trunks,” Tights suggested as she touched his shoulder in comfort.

Trunks turned to her with a worried expression, “I’m not sure that’s a great idea…”

Tights took his face into his hands, “Trunks, she’s your mother. She would want to see you no matter what.” She kissed his forehead motherly, “Now go, we’ll be here.”

Trunks smiled softly before flying off toward the building, and Raditz couldn’t help but admire the way she took care of the young man. “You’re good with your nephew and niece,” he said as he stood beside her.

Tights’ smile pulled down with sadness, “They’re good kids.”

“You want children of your own,” Raditz bluntly stated.

Tights glanced up at him for a moment before turning away, “I didn’t think it was that obvious.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at Bulla. You always have a face of yearning,” Raditz said as he turned to her.

Tights looked down at the ground. “I do…” she whispered quietly.

“Tights…”

“But, it’s never going to happen,” she cut him off.

“And why’s that?” Raditz tilted his head curiously.

“I’m getting older, Raditz and, if you haven’t noticed, I don’t really have a significant other. I want a child, but I don’t necessarily want to do it on my own,” Tights explained, her voice sounding hurt.

“Tights, that’s because…”

“Daddy!”

Raditz turned his head at the voice, but then his entire face was covered by a small body. “What the fuck?” His voice was muffled, but he heard the child giggle.

“Daddy said a bad word. Don’t worry Daddy, I won’t tell Mommy!” Raditz brought his hand up to grab the back of the child’s shirt to pull them off, and he froze when he saw a pretty little girl staring at him with eyes that looked familiar and black hair that was pulled back in a French braid. He didn’t recognize this child, but she seemed to know him and reached out her small hands out to him, “Daddy, Chieri wants a hug.”

It hit him when he realized that the little girl was talking to him, but as he stared too long the child began to tear up, “Does Daddy not want Chieri?”

Raditz immediately, and carefully, brought the child to his chest, rubbing her back as she sniffled into his shirt. “Sorry… sweetie, I’m here,” he said soothingly and he was surprised when he felt something wrap around his wrist, and he realized that it was her tail. Raditz leaned down and took a deep breath of her scent, and something in him instantly recognized the child as his and a deep feeling for this girl he didn’t understand filled his chest.

“You’re full of surprises, Raditz,” Tights giggled next to him and he looked over to see Tights glancing at him with an amused expression. Raditz glanced down at the child, his face turning expressionless to hide his disappointment that his child did not have blonde colored locks. He couldn’t be wrong. Tights was meant to be his mate. She walked closer to them and smiled, “She’s very cute.”

The girl turned her head and blinked at Tights, “Mommy?” Tights expression turned to shock as the little girl moved to go to Tights, and she took her without thought. Raditz tried to control his facial expressions from sporting a knowing and happy grin, and watched as Chieri nuzzled Tights, breathing her scent deeply, wrapping her tail around her arm. She tilted her head to look up at Tights, “Mommy, you’re back early. Where’s the new baby?”

Tights blinked and looked up at Raditz who gave her one shoulder shrug before she looked at the girl, “What do you mean, sweetie?”

“Daddy took you to the hospital this morning because of the new baby,” Chieri explained with a slight pout on her lips.

“Well… I…” Tights for once looked lost for words and glanced up at Raditz for help.

He chuckled, “Sweetie, she just wanted to see you again. We have to go back to the hospital.”

Chieri wrapped her arms around Tights’ neck, “I love you, Mommy,”

Tights sucked in a hard breath, her eyes tearing up and held the girl tighter. “I love you too,” she whispered softly, and Raditz knew he would always remember that look on her face when she held their child, placing a soft kiss into her hair. She held for a little bit longer and patted her back. “Ok sweetheart, you should go back inside. I’ll see you later, okay?” Tights’ voice was thick with her conflicting emotions.

“Okay Mommy,” Chieri said as Tights gave her another kiss and put her down. She looked at Raditz with a bright smile, “Bye-bye Daddy!”

She suddenly floated up and took off in the direction of the house, while Tights wiped away the tears that wouldn’t seem to stop. Raditz came over to her and gently pulled her into his chest while she wrapped her arms around him. He felt her tears stain his shirt and she silently cried, holding him tight and he bent to nuzzle the top of her hair. He didn’t say anything as he sheltered her in his embrace. He had seen the longing in her face, and how much it meant to her to hold their child. She wanted to be a mother, but she had given up on that dream years ago, and he knew that now she realized she may have an opportunity to do so.

He felt Trunks approach them and he had a look of concern on his face. “Hey Tights, Trunks is coming.”

Tights’ tears had calmed and pulled back to wipe away her tears, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he said softly as he brushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Aunt Tights, are you okay?” Trunks asked from behind her.

“I’m okay, Trunks,” she said as she tried her best to clean her tear stained face with the edge of her sleeve.

Raditz glanced at Trunks, “How did it go?”

Trunks laughed, “She was surprised but happy, kept asking me if I gave her grandkids yet.”

Raditz chuckled, “And how’s your dad?”

“Mom says he’s with you, trying to keep you calm… for something,” Trunks trailed off and seemed to change the subject. “ I think I didn’t sense him because he has great control of his energy now.”

“Figures. So, how about we get out of here,” Raditz grinned and gently took Tights in his arms, who continued to keep her face turned from Trunks. Trunks glanced at his aunt with worry and nodded, allowing Raditz to get into the time machine before also settling in. The trip back was silent and tense, Tights looked out the window while Raditz glanced at her a few times with slight concern. 

When they returned, Trunks put the machine back into its capsule and he smiled at Tights, “Um, I’m gonna go check up on everyone.”

“Sounds good, kid,” Raditz nodded as he watched Tights walk toward her father’s pond.

Trunks gave his aunt a final look before he turned toward the house. Raditz sighed softly as he approached Tights from behind and she hugged herself as she looked at the carp swimming by. “What? Does this mean we’re supposed to hook up and have children?” She said somewhat harshly.

Raditz understood her hesitation and, though he had known in his heart that she was his mate, he did have a dark thought in the back of his mind. Why such a frail, little earthling? He knew it was from his upbringing that Saiyans were superior, and he threw that thought away immediately when he watched her, realizing that she was a strong woman. She wasn’t like her sister… at all. She was sweet and caring, but she wasn’t a doormat and freely expressed her opinions. Raditz chose his words carefully, “No. That Tights and Raditz had children together, but it doesn’t mean that we have to. I won’t force something on you that you don’t want.”

Tights was silent for a moment, and then she spoke with a thick voice, “But I want it.”

Raditz held himself still as he heard her cry in front of him, “I want her. I want the new baby…” She turned around slowly to look at him with affection in her gaze, “I want you…”

Raditz looked at her stunned as he held his breath.

“I don’t know what it is, but the moment I saw you, I felt a pull I didn’t understand. I tried to figure it out. I came over to get glimpses of you to see why my heart would race when I saw you. And then I saw the way Vegeta looks at my sister, when he thinks anyone isn’t looking and I realized that is how you look at me when our eyes meet.” Tights took a step toward him, “And I feel the same…”

Raditz didn’t know what happened, but he suddenly found himself in front of her holding her face gently in his hands and she reached up to place hers own over his. “You want me?” Raditz asked, scared that this was all in his imagination.

She nodded, “More than you know.”

Raditz stared into her honey brown eyes, the same eyes that were on his daughter. Those beautiful eyes that he had fallen for the moment their gazes met. He slowly brought his face down and softly brushed his lips against hers. She gasped at the touch and he pulled away to study her closely for a moment, but then she reached up on her tiptoes to capture his lips with a gentle caress. It was his turn to gasp, his mate was kissing him for the first time and he felt nothing better. She pulled back to look at him and he grinned, “Does this mean that we can get started on those babies?”

She snorted in amusement, “Is that all you want from me? My womb?”

He let his gaze roam over her figure appreciatively, “Oh there is a lot more I want from you.”

She giggled, “One thing at a time, Big Man.”

He chuckled happily, “Anything you say, sweet cheeks.” She giggled at his endearment, a sound he could never get enough of and bent his head to capture her lips that would only be his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I want to thank my awesome beta, rogue for all her help! I hope you enjoyed this fic! Those of you who are following my other works, I will be trying to update soon, I've been going through a lot change in my life and I found out last week that my dad was tested positive coronavirus. He's doing well, he didn't have a fever or breathing problems, and recovered fast, but it was a scary time for me and I am currently worried about my mother at the moment. She's okay, but she lives with him, so hence the worry. I just have been writing other things to take the stress away, so thank you for being patient! I really appreciate all you support and your kind words! 😘


End file.
